


Picnic on the Roof

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Series: Big Hero 6; Karmi [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: More with Karmi! Still loving this character study, I hope you are too! Comments are welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbreakable Girl is where I get my name from, please check it out!

I wanted to tell you about what happens next! Sorry for not updating, I’ve been busy!

Hiro was reading this, the little author’s note from Karmi, or KHeartsQT, voluntarily. He signed up for notifications. On his own. And he hated himself for it, but read the next story nonetheless.

Karmi felt guilty, she was kinda stalking him. She knew he had the same patrolling routine, accept one thing had changed since after they talked, he flew over her roof. She was there sometimes, and he would wave at her. She’d wave back of course, and wonder if he was ever disappointed when she wasn’t there, she was still a busy college student after all. 

But this saturday she had an idea. She had cooked her family recipe tacos, set up a fluffy purple blanket (she was pretty sure Captain Cutie’s favorite color was purple) with some fresh cookies and some water, soda, milk, and juice. She didn’t know what he would want to drink, so she just brought everything she had.

Five minutes. He was five minutes late. He was punctual with his patrols, and of course Karmi knew that he had no idea she was waiting for him, so she didn’t take it personally, but it was still concerning.

He did arrive, much to Karmi’s relief, but his path was different. He wasn’t patroling like he usually was, he just flew straight to her roof. He landed, jumping off the back of The Red Panda, and speaking quickly.

“Oh good, you’re here I thought I might have missed you, I was out fighting…. What’s this?”

Karmi stood, taking in how beat up Captain Cutie was. “Are you okay?” She asked abruptly, ignoring his question. She walked towards him, stopping barely infront of him.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“You flew straight here?” She asked, touched.

Captain Cutie chuckled. “Yeah, well, you’re out here sometimes and I didn’t want you to worry.”

Karmi smiled, then suddenly ran off, calling back “Wait here!”

So he did. 

She returned a short time later with a first aid kit. “Let me help you.”

“I will, if you tell me why you’re having a picnic so late at night. It’s cold out here.”

“Oh, I, uh, was waiting for you. I thought we could spend some time together, it’s Saturday night I have nothing to do tomorrow and… Well… You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” She added, sheepishly.

Captain Cutie chuckled again. “I’d love to stay.” He smiled, taking a seat on the fluffy blanket, that he couldn’t help but notice was his favorite color.

Karmi sat next to him, close next to him, and opened the box. “Here, let me help.” He paused, skeptical. Then he relented, taking off one of his armored gloves, revealing burns, scrapes, and bloody cuts.

Karmi gasped.

Captain Cutie recoiled his hand immediately. “I can do it myself if…”

“No, no! I was just surprised is all. I’ve seen worse.” Karmi interrupted, pulling out an anti- bacterial spray. “This.. This is going to hurt.” She spoke apologetically.

Captain cutie chucked. “I know.” She sprayed the medicine into his wounds and he immediately grunted in pain. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hurts worse when I do it myself, to be honest.” He smiled.

Karmi blushed in return, bandaging and wrapping his wounds. 

“What made you do all of this?” He asked, gesturing to the picnic. 

“I uh.. I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Captain Cutie smiled shyly. “Well, thank you.” He began removing his other glove and this time Karmi took a second to admire his arms. He was strong and so so…

“You okay?” He skedd, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Oh! Yes, I’m fine.” She blushed, returning to cleaning his wounds. 

“Thank you, for the picnic and the medical attention.”

Karmi smiled, taking off the last of the gauze. “Of course.” She went to remove his mask, which grant it is transparent and does little to hid his cute, cute face, and he pulled back. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t even ask, it’s just that your face is bleeding and…”

Captain Cutie cut her off with a wave, “It’s okay, I guess I’d have to take it off to eat anyway.” He chuckled nervously. 

He reached up to grab the helmet, but flinched from the pain in his arm.

“Here I can.. If.. If you want..,”

“Uh, sure.. Yeah…”

Karmi slowly and carefully removed his helmet. His black hair and brown eyes glistening in the moonlight. She quickly picked up a napkin, mostly to distract herself and not stare at his face, and poured water on it to clean off the dried blood. She dabbed carefully, cleaning the blood and bandaging the cuts on his cheek and his forehead.

She packed up the medical supplies when Captain cutie broke the silence. “Thank you, Karmi.”

Karmi paused, letting herself look at him. This beautiful moment that they had shared sinking in. “Thank you for letting me help.” She went to stand, to move to the other side of the blanket when a hand grabbing hers stopped her.

“You should sit here, next to me.” Captain Cutie was asking, though his words were a statement. 

Karmi smiled, sitting back down next to him. “Okay.” She agreed. 

She pulled out the food, and Captain Cutie asked “Did you cook all of this?”

Karmi nodded. “Yeah, I did. I hope you’re okay with tacos…”

“Tacos are perfect.”

Captain Cutie quickly scarfed down two tacos. Karmi realized how vulnerable he was being. He had finally dropped his formal hero act and was just being himself. Just a normal person who had a long day, starving, and eating tacos. She must have been staring, because captain cutie quickly apologized 

“Huh? No don’t be! I’m sure that you’re starving after saving the world! I didn’t mean to stare.. I just… I’m happy you dropped the formal act, you know? That you’re just being normal.. Thank you for that.”

Captain Cutie had wiped the food from his face, blushing deeply. 

“I’m also glad you like my food.” She added.

“It is really good.” He smiled, going for more. She’d have to cook more next time. He had chosen water, as a side note, opting to stay hydrated.

They didn’t talk much, Captain Cutie didn’t want to reveal anything about himself, and Karmi found herself enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter didn’t bother Hiro as much. Maybe it was because Karmi didn’t hate him anymore, maybe because it was genuinely kind of adorable… Either way it wasn’t so bad.

Karmi had approached his group at lunch with a stack of papers she slammed down onto the table. “So I went through everyone that I had met by going through old yearbooks and the school website and I took notes and I now have narrowed it down to fifty four people that could be Captain Cutie!”

“Oh.. Have you?” Hiro said, nervously.

Karmi nodded enthusiastically.

She began enthusiastically listing off all the people that she had found. 

The whole group at the table let out the collective breath they had been holding when she got to the end and none of the suspects were Hiro.

“I don’t know where to go from here, though.” Karmi sighed, suddenly less happy. “I just want him to give me a chance.

“I think he should, for the record.” Gogo said casually, glancing at Hiro. Hiro shot a look of anger back immediately.

Karmi smiled. “Thank you.”

… 

I know he reads my fanfictions. Karmi thought. She had posted the new chapter last night, and she had an idea. She was going to set up a picnic. She was trying, really trying, not to get her hopes up but alas, they were up. High up. She really did make her family’s tacos and really did grab every beverage in her fridge, grabbed the purple blanket she had bought when she first fell in love, well maybe that was overstating it but still, with Captain Cutie and headed up to the roof. Friday night. She had left the lab a few hours early just to be able to cook and bake everything she wanted to make for this, well, date. There was no other way to describe the picnic she had set up, but it was being a bit wishful. She had even gone to the roof early, packing the food in a way she hoped would prevent it from getting too cold. She really didn’t want to miss him.

She laid the fluffy blanket down and placed the packaged food in front of her.

Then she waited, heart beating out of her chest and nervous nausea bubbling in her stomach.

She was glad she was early when she spotted Captain Cutie flying around, she chose to wave at him, hoping that he would spot her.

And he did.

He turned towards her! She was ecstatic.

Quickly, she smoothed out her yellow dress, she had worn warm legging underneath it because it was absolutely freezing outside.

He landed, and hopped off the back of the Red Panda. “I had a feeling you’d do this.” He chuckled.

Karmi blushed and looked away, too nervous to say anything.

“Nice dress.” He commented casually. This only made Karmi blush harder as she attempted to mutter out something that resembled a thank you.

Suddenly, Captain Cutie sighed. “This is sweet, but I can’t take off my helmet, I hope you understand.” He apologized sincerely.

“Oh! I have an idea! Wait here!” She suddenly was pulled out of her embarrassment. She dashed down the stairwell and emerged some time later with some cloth. Without saying anything, she sat down and began to unwrap the food and organize it.

Captain Cutie stared for a moment then just sat down across from her, watching in silence.

“Here!” She smiled, taking the cloth and tying it over her eyes. “This way I can’t see who you are!”

Hiro was taken back. She seemed to understand that he didn’t want her to know, and more importantly, respect that. He smiled to himself. “Okay.”

She squealed in happiness, and he took off his helmet, setting it beside him. 

Hiro grabbed a taco. “Thank you, Karmi.” He said, taking a bite.

Karmi smiled. “Thank you for staying!” She began to blindly feel around for the food, and Hiro couldn’t help but chuckle at her efforts.

“Am I that off?” Karmi asked, voice laced with humor.

“Yeah.” Hiro chuckled, taking her hand and placing it over the plate of tacos.

Karmi blushed at the touch. “Thank you.” 

“So, Karmi, tell me about yourself.” Hiro asked, partially to continue the idea that he didn’t know her and partially to prevent her from asking questions.

“I think I already told you this but I’m in college. I do biotechnical research, mostly on dangerous viruses.”

“Is college still not going great for you?”

Karmi sighed. “It’s actually a lot better now. I have friends, which is pretty nice. I moved here just to go to school, so I’m even living on my own. I didn’t realize how lonely I was until Hiro stopped talking to me. He was the one I was telling you about last time. I’m kind of in his group of friends now. It’s nice, really.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

… 

“So, how goes the search?” Gogo asked as Karmi joined them at the table.

Karmi shighed. “I’ve decided to drop it.”

“Aw what? But you’d be so cute together!” Fred wined and Hiro shot him a very angry look.

Karmi laughed. “Thanks. I just realized that it really isn’t my business. I was so obsessed with knowing who he is but.. That wasn’t fair to him, you know? He’ll tell me if he wants to. Until then I’ll settle for whatever I can get.” She smiled.

“Well, I think that is very mature of you, Karmi.” Honey Lemon smiled.

“Thank you.” 

Meanwhile, Fred was throwing a tantrum over his ship being sank.


End file.
